


Some Kind of Wonderful

by klcwriting



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klcwriting/pseuds/klcwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposted from my Tumblr because I'm proud of it and I'm in a Young Justice mood lately.</p><p>Artemis helps Wally prepare for a date. Just some harmless roleplay. Inspired by the John Huges movie by the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind of Wonderful

“I think it’s a bad idea.”

“Oh yeah, why would that be, Crock?” Wally said adding a milliliter of sodium hydroxide to the hydrochloric acid. It was after school and they were trying to make-up the titration lab they had missed in Chemistry. They were alone in the classroom as Ms. Lance had left to deliver some papers to Principal Wayne.

“Why would Megan go out with you?”

“Because, Artemis, I’m devilishly handsome, intelligent, hilarious-“

“Modest.” Artemis interjected.

“Of course.” He flashed her a smile as she rolled her eyes. It had been a bumpy road to actually being friends with Wally (first impressions were killer), but months later they had finally settled into something comfortable.

“I just hope you’re ready for it. At least it’s not your first time going on a date and kissing a girl.” Artemis joked. She almost missed the sight pink against the freckles on his cheek. “Wait, is it?”

“I’ve been on dates, school dances and stuff, but there was never any… kissing,” Wally muttered. “Can we drop this?”

“Megan Morse is no minor leaguer who will be swept off her feet at the touch of your amateur lips.”

“Do you have, I don’t know, actual advice as opposed to snarky comments?”

Wow, he looks pathetic. That was all Artemis thought before making her suggestion. “Kiss me.”

The hand Wally had been using to swirl the solution stopped. “What?”

Artemis took off her lab goggles. “Don’t get too excited, dork. It’s the logical solution, kiss me and I’ll tell you what you did wrong. Simple as that.”

“I can’t kiss you, Artemis.” Wally said, setting the beaker down.

“But I’m not Artemis, I’m Megan Morse.” Artemis stopped leaning against the counter and instead, stood straight pitching her voice a little higher, adding a little honey instead vinegar, “and I had a fantastic time on our date. You walked me to my doorstep like the gentlemen that you are and I’m looking at you expectantly. Goodnight, Wally.”

Wally turned away from their experiment and with one challenging look she got him. He perched his goggles to the top of his head making his red hair stick up even more. “Goodnight.”

He seemed a little hesitant to lean in but once his lips were actually on hers it got easier. It was kind of clumsy at first, but mostly just sweet. Then it deepened a little bit and that threw Artemis for a loop. One of his hands moved from her hips to wrap that arm around her waist. Artemis sort of clutched his shirt and the other hand went for his hair.

They broke away from each other and it was clear that whatever comfortable friendship they had was now gone. Wally cleared his throat. “So, uh, how was that?”

“Fine, you’re… solid in that department.” Artemis would sooner die than admit that was one of the better kisses she’d had (Not that Cameron provided much competition). “So, titration...”

Ms. Lance couldn’t help but notice that the two teenagers didn’t look at each other once from the time she got back to the classroom to the time they turned in their lab report.


End file.
